


Superior

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Dilo.</p><p>— Nunca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superior

— Dilo — le dice Cavallone.

— Nunca — le escupe Kyoya, removiéndose con fuerza. Y el muy jodido de Dino tiene el descaro de reírse en su cara.

— Dilo — repite, la palabra susurrada junto a su oído.

— Jamás — dice firmemente Kyoya.

Están entrenando y Dino lo tiene atrapado con su látigo, apretándolo con su cuerpo contra un árbol. Kyoya lo odia _tanto_.

— Créeme, Kyoya, lo que más te conviene es que lo digas. Porque, sino, puede ocurrírseme un castigo peor — le susurra Dino, apretando el agarre del látigo y logrando que a Kyoya le comience a faltar el aire.

Lo. Odia. _**Tanto**_.

— Tú eres un carnívoro superior — dice finalmente, entre dientes, Kyoya.

La risa que suelta Dino hace que Kyoya quiere, más que nunca, clavarle sus tonfas en algún lugar doloroso.


End file.
